


SwitchedRolesTale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An AU where Chara and Sans switch roles, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Both Sans and Frisk can RESET, Chara Protection Squad, Chara and Papyrus are secret badasses, Chara can secretly RESET, Chara doesn't, Chara is 9, Chara is Papyrus's adopted daughter, Chara is alive, Cute Chara, Don't fuck with these two, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk also remembers before the RESET, Frisk is 12, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Innocent Chara, Magic-User Chara, Multi, Nice Chara, POV Chara, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus and Chara are also known as the BAD TIME Duo, Parent Papyrus, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Quiet Chara, Sans has more than one HP, Sans is a monster but he lost his magic, Sans remembers before roles were swapped, SwitchedRolesTale, The underground is not the same, Though Sans is not a ghost, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, and Chara isn't lazy or a skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: After Chara ERASES the world and brings it back by taking Frisk's SOUL it causes a glitched RESET that switches the roles of Chara and Sans. Chara becomes the daughter of Papyrus after falling down to the underground as a very young baby rather than the royal family.Chara is then raised and taught pretty much all magic by the time Frisk and Sans fall to the underground.Years later Chara is 9 and a secret badass becoming a quiet introverted child who prefers to read and write stories. When Frisk falls Sans who is the only one to remember before the RESET finds himself in a world he does not belong and with Frisk no less. How will Sans react to a very different underground?





	1. R0L3 SW4P

You stood in the darkness in front of Frisk as you said "I can restore the world for a price" Frisk got down on their knees and begged you to. You said "Alright" and plunged your hand into Frisk's chest but STAB!

They stabbed you and hit the RESE....TTTTT.////ERROROORRRRRRRROR???(BROKEN LINK_) 

RESTORE FILES

PROCESS 10%

PROCESS 40%

ERROR "CHARA CAN NOT BE FOUND AS CHARA

REPLACING 'sANS' wiTH 'CHARA'

FILES RESTORED BOOTING UP

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mount Ebott ????

They say those who climb Mount Ebott never return.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. Bonus Chapter: Papyrus and Chara's stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just recently finished my playthrough of Undertale so to celebrate I'm releasing one bonus chapter on each of my works

(CHECK)

CHARA LV 1

ATK: 70

DEF: 100

HP: 100/100

The true hell of the underground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CHECK)

PAPYRUS LV 1

ATK: 60

DEF: 80

HP: 80/80

Not your cinnamon roll Papyrus

 

 


	3. Meeting your new daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute baby chara in this chapter

You were in your car seat being driven to Mount Ebott. Your parents wanted to get rid of you so they plotted and decided to take 5 month old you up to the mountain and abandon you there.

You were playing with your favorite toy a toy knife that you had found and gurgling. You were not crying because you weren't a loud kind of baby and generally were adorable but as your parents parked the car and your dad took you out with all your baby stuff.

He said "I'll get rid of her now" and walked up to the cave and dropped you into the hole along with your stuff. Papyrus was making spaghetti when he heard a loud CRASH! from outside so he quickly rushed outside and looked around for the source.

You landed on his head giggling and he looked up to see baby you who was fiddling with her knife. He said "A REALLY TINY HUMAN? I'M GOING TO TELL ASGORE ABOUT THIS" You giggled as you poked his eye sockets and he said "I HOPE ASGORE WILL LET ME KEEP YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE ADORABLE"

He went to new home and began showing you off and everybody loved you. Asgore let Papyrus raise you on the condition that he got to come and see you sometimes.

You met the queen briefly before being taken home by Papyrus who set you in a highchair where you were making baby noises and he brought you some pureed baby food and sat down in front of you then said "OPEN UP WIDE HUMAN"

You giggled and hit the spoon causing Papyrus to be covered in baby food Papyrus said "SILLY HUMAN" You giggled and he said "HMMM I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I FEEL LIKE NAMING YOU CHARA"

You gave him a huge baby smile and he said "YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU?" he fed you and after that you had a nap. The next few years were going to be a blur with you growing up completely unaware of what was happening.

Since Asgore had given his permission to let you stay you weren't in any danger and enjoyed a life free from drama and conflict. Everybody loved you despite you were human and Asgore visited every day until one day he stopped coming.

You were 4 at the time and didn't understand. That was many years ago and now you live with your dad in Snowdin.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday but a misunderstanding happens when a skeleton accuses you of things you haven't done

BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEP!

"Time to wake up Chara!" You opened your eyes to see your dad Papyrus standing there and said "Hi daddy" Papyrus said "Hi Chara guess what today is?" You shook your head and Papyrus took out a card and said "It's your birthday silly"

You were filled with joy as you took the card and read it:

 

_"Dear Chara my daughter I want to wish you a very happy birthday and that there is something very special waiting in the closet for you downstairs"_

 

You rushed downstairs not even bothering to wait for your dad as you pulled open the curtains to reveal...... a green bandanna with tiny wings that attached to your back. You screamed and said "Thank you dad!" you slipped the bandanna around your neck and tried to put the wings on but you couldn't do it by yourself.

Papyrus came down and helped you put them on completing your outfit as you jumped up and down and asked Papyrus if you could go hang out by your usual spot to which he said yes to.

You ran out the door and headed out to the forest where you liked to talk to Mom as you called her she would ask how you were doing and sometimes though you never saw her she would open the door a crack and give you pies.

Today you were eager to tell her about the new clothes you had gotten so you walked up to the big door and asked "Mom are you there?" at first nothing but then her sweet motherly voice replied "Hello my child how are you today" You sat down in the snow and excitedly proclaimed "It's my birthday today!" you could hear a gasp as Mom said "Is it? well then"

The door opened a crack and your jaw dropped as she gave you two lockets with a big heart dangling from the chain and you said "Thanks mom!" she said "of course my child" suddenly her voice became sad as she said "My child I must ask you something"

You gave a confused grunt as she said "If any humans ever come by please protect them and do not let them leave Snowdin" You smiled and said "Of course mom!" you left for a bit visiting your favorite place the library.

You really loved to read so much that your room was chock full of books. After you had spent the day in Snowdin you headed back to tell mom about your day but when you approached the door you quickly hid because a human and a monster walked out looking very confused.

You followed them after they passed the stick you walked over it until you saw them stop at your dad's gate which still made you smile because he made the bars too wide to stop anyone.

You got closer and stopped in front of them appearing shadowy as you said "H E Y  Y O U  T W O  D O N ' T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  F R I E N D?  T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D"

They turned around and you held out your hand as they took it and you shook their hand as you said greetings I'm Chara the daughter of the Great Papyrus! shock appeared in the monsters face as he said "Chara?"

You nodded as you said "yup that's my name listen no need to go anywhere because you both are safe here c'mon follow me my dad made the bars too wide to stop anyone" you began walking but the skeleton said "Where are you taking us Chara to kill us both like you killed Frisk and everyone else?"

You smiled and said "I have never done anything of the sort and who is Frisk?" the child that was hiding behind the skeleton trembled. You said "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" but the skeleton stepped in front of Frisk and said "Leave them alone god we would still have a happy ending if it weren't for you!"

You said "I don't know what you are talking about but follow me" you kept walking with the pair behind you surprisingly as you took them to the sentry post of your dad who happened to be on duty. He said "Hey Chara my daughter you look sad what's wrong and who are these two?"

You hugged dad but were dragged back by the skeleton who said "Don't touch my brother you murderer!" Papyrus used blue mode on them and lifted them into the air and said in his menacing voice "D O N ' T  T O U C H  M Y  D A U G H T E R"

You ran into his arms as you said "I was going to protect you two too!" suddenly Papyrus drove a bone through the both of them as everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for Sans assuming Papyrus was still his brother is because he remembers but I have a feeling that if Sans wasn't aware of it being different he would attack Chara no matter their demeanor because he still thinks they are a murderer that is why this chapter ends with them dying so they learn for the next time.


End file.
